Oneechan
by Shikaido Yuki
Summary: Seven years he has waited. The ending is unexpected. Is this what he deserves? A death of a friend, a sister? ...Sometimes, for someone... it's better to die than to lose her precious memories... Pls R&R! final chapter up
1. First, a dream

**Author's Note:**

Okay.. this is the first Fruit Basket fan fic I have ever posted in the site. I also want to let you know that I only read Fruit Basket's tankoubon (comics) and I only read it until the fourth book, so I do not know the facts of Fruit Basket more than the fourth book. Enough of my chit-chat, please enjoy reading and please review afterwards!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket at all. Natsuki Takaya does and I'd have to say she's soooo amazing. However, character(s) unknown to the story belongs to me.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Onee-chan...**

_by: Shikaido Yuki_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**First, a dream**_

"I always want fish as a pet," Toru suddenly said dreamily. Yuki, who was beside her, immediately turned his head facing Toru's.

They were at Shigure's house's backyard, sitting lazily beside a flowing river, just enjoying the warmth of the sun with nothing particular to do.

Shigure went to visit Akito and Kyo was sleeping soundly in his bedroom. He was sick.

So there were only the two of them with nothing to do.

"Why don't you get one? There're plenty of fish there – " he pointed at the river, " – and I'm sure we have a bowl that's big enough for a fish to live in."

Toru smiled. "My mother always said that freedom is life. To take one's freedom is the same as taking one's life. Tell me, if you are always forbidden to do anything you want... if you are forbidden to be free, do you feel alive? I don't want to be a murderer, even if the case is just a little fish. I'd rather watch it swimming around happily because it's free."

Amazed at Toru's mother wisdom as always, Yuki could only nodded.

Somehow, he agrees with Toru.

He also has some memoirs relating to fish, see.

Happy or sad memories, he could not decide. Perhaps it is both of them, or even neither of them.

**XOX**

He was only ten years old.

He was innocent. Cute. Adorable.

Even Akito fell in love with him because of his incredible charms.

Oh, don't forget Soma Satsuki, Akito's fiancée.

Soma Satsuki was a beautiful woman, inside and out. She was cheerful and happy; she could share her happiness with everyone. She was gentle and polite in everything she did. She was honest and open. She was bright and smart. She had long, straight, light-brown hair with sparkling amethyst eyes. She was a woman in everyman's dream, and it was no wonder she chose Akito to be her future husband. They were meant for each other.

Like Akito, she fell in love with him at the first sight. Not love-love like her love to Akito, it was a different kind of love; similar like a love from parents to their children or a girl to her sister.

It was a family love.

After their first meeting, Satsuki often called and took him out for many, many walks. Akito never came because of work as the head of the Soma family.

First time they went together to the mall.

"You don't have to be so formal around me, Yuki-kun. Don't call me Satsuki-san. Call me Satsuki-neechan or whatever you like! Okay?" she said cheerfully to him. ("Neechan" is a suffix, meaning "big sister". The real word is Onee-chan, the title of this story.)

He smiled slightly. "Hai, Satsuki-neechan."

She squealed. "Aih, aih, aiiiihh! Your voice is so cute!" She squealed again and finally, didn't manage to totally handle her emotions, hugged Yuki and carried him in her arms.

"Waa!" Yuki shouted, surprised. "Why didn't I transform?" He turned to Satsuki and asked with those innocent, sparkling, grey eyes, "Satsuki-neechan, are you one of the Juunishis, too?"

Satsuki laughed. She even grinned while laughing. "No, I'm not one of the Juunishis, Yuki-kun. But I can transform..." she thought for a while, "... Maybe I'm a bit like Kyo, the cat."

"Souka. What do you transform into?" ("Souka" means "I see")

Satsuki showed her necklace to Yuki. The pendant was a fish, made from pure silver.

"I transform into a fish, Yuki-kun."

"Amazing! Can you breath outside of the water?"

"...No, I cannot."

"That is dangerous! You should be very careful, Satsuki-neechan! Okay, then! From now on, I'm going to be your bodyguard and guard you from any man!"

Satsuki seemed very surprised. She even had a tear in her eye. Smiling, she hugged Yuki even tighter. "Oh, Yuki, you're so cute and innocent..."

**XOX**

"You rarely come to visit me now, Satsuki-san," Akito said rather coldly to his fiancée while they were having tea in his vast office.

"I didn't want to disturb you. I heard you have a lot of work to do."

"You can at least peek and say hi. You're here so often now, visiting Yuki and taking him for useless walks. It's been two months. Don't you care about me anymore?"

Satsuki put down her cup of tea slowly. When she spoke, her voice was gentle, yet it represented a little annoyance, "Akito-kun. Of course I care about you. I love you, you're my fiancée. We're getting married in another week, how can I not care about you? I was just afraid to disturb you during your work. You know how pissed you can be when disturbed. Look, I call everyday, don't I? Is it not enough just for this little while?"

"It's NOT!" Akito banged the table hard with his fists. "I – "

_Srek._

"Yuki-kun..." Satsuki said automatically the moment she glanced at the slightly opened door. Yuki was eavesdropping and peeking from outside.

"You showed it. You've proven it..." Akito whispered, his eyes widened in shock, and tears started streaming down his eyes. He fell on his knees, oblivious to everything around him now.

Love is similar to hatred.

Sadness is very close to anger.

Akito jerked up and pulled Satsuki by her collar. "Don't you know how much I miss you, Satsuki! You're always here for Yuki but never for me!" He didn't care about her screaming and fearful eyes, he just kept on hitting her, shouting on top of his lungs. "I should have never taken you to see Yuki! You're cheap! Aren't you satisfied with only me! Do you want more? Do you want Yuki now!"

"Akito-kun – " she choked out. Her voice was husky and weak.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! Just SHUT UP! You're not Satsuki! YOU'RE NOT!"

"I thought you were busy – "

"You THOUGHT, YOU THOUGHT! SEE AND KNOW, WOMAN!"

A tear rolled down her beautiful cheek. "Akito-kun..." she whispered serenely. "I love you. I love you... I really do..." She started sobbing. "I love Yuki, too... but it's a different love. I care about him. He's like a little brother to me. My love towards him and my love towards you are different."

He didn't hear what she just said. Anger took over. Disappointment and sadness made his anger burning even more.

"_That is dangerous! You should be very careful, Satsuki-neechan! Okay, then! From now on, I'm going to be your bodyguard and guard you from any man!"_

Finally, didn't bear seeing Satsuki tortured, Yuki held Akito's leg, pulling it with all his strength. "Stop it, Akito-san! Stop it! Satsuki-neechan is very nice, you must not hit her!"

"Scram, you little kid!" Akito kicked him to the ground. He then turned to Yuki, choking him. "You think you're so cute, don't you? You think you're so innocent, don't you? You think you will not be as lonely as I am because of your charms, don't you? I'll teach you about loneliness, Yuki." He forcefully dragged him outside and on, towards a dark room in the corner of the hallway. "Loneliness is dark," he said with maniacal smile, then pushed Yuki into the darkness and closed the door behind him, locking it.

"Akito-kun... What are you doing...?" Satsuki suddenly stumbled from inside Akito's office. "Where's Yuki? What have you done to him?"

Yuki's screams and shouts were heard. He was pleading to get out. He was scared to his guts.

Satsuki raced towards the door behind Akito, but he held her back and kicked her to the floor.

"It's my fault! You should not blame anything to Yuki, he's innocent!" Satsuki shouted. "I can't believe how childish you can be!"

_Childish_.

"You're egoist! You're evil!"

_Egoist. Evil_.

"I hate you, Akito!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

_Hate._

_I hate you, Akito!_

_I hate you, Akito!_

_I hate you..._

_I hate you..._

Those are such painful words.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**To be continued**

This story is a complete angst. I really like angst... Hope you can bear with me. Please review and stay tuned! Thank you for reading:)


	2. Second, a meeting

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**Second, a meeting**_

"Yuki-kun? You're spacing out," Toru waved her feminine hand in front of Yuki's face.

He snapped out of his reverie. How... How could he remember those times? Those happy and awful times?

He blinked, and felt tears in his eyes.

"Yuki-kun? What's the matter? You're crying," Toru said, worried.

He wiped out his tears. "It's just... It's..." his voice trailed off as more tears came to surface.

"You can tell me anything, Yuki-kun."

He gazed at Toru's gentle eyes. She was willing to help him in anyway she can. Her eyes showed him all that.

He told her about Soma Satsuki.

"Akito... had a fiancée?" Toru managed to let out a whisper after he finished telling her his story.

Yuki nodded.

"What happened after that night?" Toru's tone was careful.

Oh, she must be pointing at that fateful night.

"Akito drove her out. He no longer commits Satsuki as a member of the Soma family."

"She's still alive?"

"Yes. But where and how, I do not know."

Silence.

_Rrrr. Rrrr. Rrrr._

"A telephone!" Toru jerked up and dashed towards the house. Yuki followed suit.

"Yuki-kun, it's for you," she handed him the phone after receiving it.

It was Shigure and he sounded panic.

"Yuki, you HAVE GOT to come here now! Quick!"

"What's wrong?"

"Satsuki, she's here! Satsuki as Satsuki Akito's ex-fiancée? She ought to meet Akito again and we must not let her. Akito's going to kill her for sure."

It took him a few more seconds to let the information sunk into his brain. "I-I'll be right there."

_Tuut_.

"What's wrong, Yuki-kun?" Toru asked.

Yuki took his jacket and put it on. "Satsuki came back. We must not let her meet Akito or else she'd be killed. Please don't come, Akito is going to be even angrier if he sees you."

"Hai." ('Hai' means 'Yes' in Japanese)

"I'll be back soon. Ja." ('Ja' is kind of like 'see you' in Japanese)

Yuki was on his bicycle and cycled to the Soma Main House as fast as he could. What a coincidence, he thought, Honda and he were just talking about her and she really came back after so long. What took her so long? And why did she want to go back after seven years?

He didn't care about parking his bicycle the moment he got into the Main House. He just threw it aside clumsily and raced in.

Quiet.

Yuki dashed to Hatori's house and heaved a sigh in relief. Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, and Satsuki were there. He let himself in.

"Yuki!" Satsuki gasped with a smile. "You've grown so tall!" She rose on her feet and hugged him lovingly. Hmm, she still had the same scent. Only her hair was longer, it was almost as long as Ayame's.

Hmph, Satsuki seemed so stressed now. Her eyes cloudy and hollow, she was thinner than ever. Her face was pale and her lips were dry. What she must have gone through must be horrid.

Yuki and Satsuki sat on the tatami again, facing each other. Then, he finally asked the ultimate question, "Why are you here, Satsuki-sa – " he cleared his throat, "I mean, Satsuki-neechan?"

Satsuki looked directly into his eyes. "Thank you for calling me that, Yuki-kun. I really appreciate it. But... don't you want me to be here? Don't you even miss me a bit?"

"He was locked inside that room because of you, don't you remember that, Satsuki?" Shigure pointed out. His voice was cold and icy.

"I do." Satsuki dropped her gaze. Tears started falling from her amethyst eyes. "I do... that's why I am here today... I want to apologize... Sorry, Yuki.. I'm so sorry... I..."

"I've never been angry to you," Yuki said truthfully with a gentle smile he managed to croak, "I... I miss you. But that doesn't mean I want you to be here. Akito's going to kill you, Satsuki, you must go as quick as you can. I don't want you to get hurt. None of us do."

"If that's what you want, then you really want to see me hurting." Satsuki held Yuki's hands in hers. "I don't care what will happen, Yuki, but I ought to meet Akito. We must sort our problems out, even if it means he'll kill me. I am ready to die. I've thought about going to this mansion for a very long time, and this time... I actually do."

Yuki paused, and he spoke, his voice was trembling. "But what for? Why do you ready to give up your live for something so.. so..." his voice trailed off. He didn't have the power to continue.

"To find answers, of course," Satsuki smiled. "I... I... at least I want to let him know that I still love him after all that he had done to me. I've waited for seven years to do this. Please, please let me."

_Tep. Tep_.

"Someone is coming," Ayame warned them.

The door sled open, revealing Akito. He was, more than clear, _mad_.

"You!" he raced to Satsuki and grabbed her by the collar. "I thought I have banished you away! Why are you here! You don't belong here! You're an outsider, don't you know!"

Satsuki's expression was unreadable. She was calm and not frightened at all. Even when she received continuous hits from Akito.

"Akito! Stop it! She's – " Yuki exclaimed. Before he could help her, Ayame had put a hand on his mouth, and together with Hatori and Shigure, pulled him out of the room.

"What in the hell are you doing!" Yuki stomped on Ayame's feet. "She's gonna die and you're just gonna wait here and see? She must be helped now! Let go of me!" He tried to struggle but Ayame was just too strong.

"You're going to land yourself hurt, Yuki," Hatori said. "It is wise to let them sort their problems on their own."

"Akito will never kill anybody," Shigure added.

"But she's...!" Yuki insisted.

"We adults have our own way of solving things," Ayame said calmly. "Satsuki is going to be alright. She'll manage."

"Why you adults have to be so egoistic?" Yuki screamed, knowing precisely it was useless to struggle. Ayame was too strong.

"No matter how much you hurt me I'm not going anywhere, Akito!" Satsuki shouted on top of her lungs, she was on her feet, facing Akito. "Do you think you're the only one who can scold people and banish them? Don't make me laugh! Why can't you accept my love? Why is it that you have to be so jealous over the least important things? Why can't you stop acting childishly! What if we really did get married, would you get jealous over your children?"

"But we are not married! What you said seven years ago pierced through my heart. It hurt! You said you hated me, and that's the proof!" Akito shouted back.

"Yes, I hate you! I hate the way you act, as if you can control people's life! Don't you see that in Yuki's eyes? He has been suffering because of you!"

A maniacal grin was formed on Akito's handsome face. "He loves me."

"He doesn't. He pretends to love you so that you won't hurt him anymore. Nobody loves you, Akito, but nobody tells. They're too afraid."

Akito approached the door and sled it open. "Hatori!" he called.

Hatori came in, followed by Shigure, Ayame, and unexpectedly, Yuki.

Akito put a hand around Yuki's shoulder and smirked victoriously, "Can't you see, Satsuki? He loves me."

"He. Doesn't. Nobody does. You're only imagining things," Satsuki spat.

Akito turned to Hatori, "Hatori. I want you to erase this woman's memory about the Soma family. Erase all of it. Now."

Hatori's eyes darkened. He even flinched. But as always, he had no other choice. He must obey Akito's orders. What Akito says is absolute.

Satsuki stepped back, moving away from Hatori. "You don't want to do this, Hatori," her voice trembled.

"I'm sorry, Satsuki-san... but I have to," he reached out his hand.

Satsuki pulled out a gun from her purse when Hatori's hand was about an inch away from her forehead. "I'll shoot," she stated with shivery voice and hand. "I'll shoot you if you don't move away."

"Go, Hatori. She'd never have the guts to shoot you," Akito smirked.

Satsuki stepped back again, but only found a wall closing in on her while Hatori kept on moving forward, reaching for her. She sled down, her gun still in her trembling hands, her eyes tearful because of confusedness and fear.

"Hatori..." she whispered the moment Hatori put a hand on her face, covering her forehead and eyes.

Tears started streaming from her eyes. "Hatori... wait, for a moment, please."

"Yes," he whispered.

"Yuki... I'm so sorry. Hatori, Shigure... Ayame... and all of the other Juunishis and the Soma family... For me... for me it's better to die than to lose my memories about all of you!"

"No! SATSUKI-NEECHAN!" Yuki screamed.

Without further ado, Satsuki pointed her gun at her temple and pulled the trigger.

It was as if the timed stopped.

_Blood._

_Sadness._

_Disappointment. _

_Anger._

"Why is it that so many people suffer because of us?" Yuki croaked as he kneeled beside Satsuki's lifeless body and hugged her. "Satsuki-neechan..." he stroked Satsuki's long, light-brown hair which was now covered in blood.

Then, he shed his tears.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**To be continued**

The next chapter is the last! I promise you. Stay tuned and please review. Thankies:)


	3. Last, good bye

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**_Last, good bye_**

Seven years.

He has waited for seven years and this was the result?

Death of a friend? A sister?

He must be dreaming.

That's right, Soma Yuki, you must be dreaming, he said to himself.

And he realized he was, when he tried to open his heavy eyelids.

Toru's worried face came into sight. He sat up and looked around. He was in his bedroom and he was in his pajamas. The dream was very realistic. He wiped out the cold sweat on his forehead and was a bit curious why Toru was so quiet.

"Honda-san? What happened?"

Just in case, you know. He KNEW it was a dream – a really bad one.

Toru shifted in her seat uncomfortably and said uneasily, "Ayame-san brought you here after Satsuki-san shot herself. You've been unconscious for three days... Hatori-san said that you were in a state of shock because of her death. He... he has explained it to me while you were sleeping."

Yuki pulled his knees and buried his face in his arms.

That can't be true.

What Toru said cannot be true... but Toru is not a liar either... He didn't know what to believe now; himself or Toru.

Satsuki... Satsuki-neechan...

"_You don't have to be so formal around me, Yuki-kun. Don't call me Satsuki-san. Call me Satsuki-neechan or whatever you like! Okay?"_

Satsuki-neechan... the one who was there when he needed someone the most...

"_Mou, Mrs. Soma... I don't mean to criticize the way you teach Yuki about things... but let him at least one day out. I'm responsible for him, I promise you he won't do anything bazaar and be back safely."_

Soma Satsuki... her smile was like an angel's. Her cheerful voice cherished him and made the sadness and darkness within him fade away...

Although she had been missing for seven years, he felt okay because he knew, someday he was going to meet her again and they would have fun like the old days.

But now?

She's gone forever. She's dead. She shot herself because of him. If he weren't there seven years ago, when Akito and Satsuki argued, Satsuki wouldn't have been beaten and banished away. Akito would have married Satsuki and have children. He himself would not be locked inside that horrible dark room.

What happened to Satsuki was all his fault. His fault.

"Yuki-kun?" Toru whispered, worried. "I-I'm going to get you some food," she said nervously as she stood up, then fled.

Yuki wept again. He couldn't stand it anymore. It was because of him Satsuki dies. If only he hadn't interfered with Akito and Satsuki's relationship... If only he had not been there seven years ago... If only he did not exist in this world...

Satsuki would live now, happy and prosperous with her beloved husband, Akito.

A moment later, Ayame entered. Unlike any other time, he looked sincere and serene now.

"Yuki-kun," Ayame said, holding his hands in his. "Whatever happen... happens. It isn't your fault. It's no one's fault. It was supposed to happen that way – "

"But I could have prevented it – "

Ayame cut him off. "You couldn't have. Satsuki decided on her own to shoot herself. It was her decision, not yours. Stop blaming yourself now."

"Are you saying that I was not any help for her?"

"No, Yuki-kun... My God, no. I'm just saying that you shouldn't blame yourself. Don't! It isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault. Perhaps it should happen like this, perhaps fate decided for it to end like this..."

"We control our own fate," he hardened his voice and curled his fists.

"No. God controls our fate. You're here and I am here... God designs everything in this world. Our fate is in His hands. We're just humans, we're no comparison to God."

He looked into Ayame's eyes and finally understood what he was trying to say. It was the first time ever he did not want Ayame to get out of the room.

All things happen for a reason. God designs it that way. Satsuki's death must meant something... perhaps a trigger for someone's happiness...that, he has not known yet, but he was going to find it out soon.

Right now, he shouldn't blame himself. Things like this happen in this fateful world. Not all things in our life are happy, sometimes there are sadness and disappointment, but those things wouldn't stop us, would it? They would keep us walking towards our own paths, leading us in the most unexpected way. They make us...us.

We are here because of our past.

We have to be strong.

Life would not exist without sadness, without disappointment or anger. Life also, would not exist without happiness and peace. The combination of sadness, disappointment, anger, happiness, peace, and all of those imperfect emotions of humans... they make life... _alive._

This is the cycle of life and Yuki realized, he was a part of it.

"Thank you, Ayame-san."

**XOX**

A few weeks after Satsuki's funeral.

Yuki, alone in front of her tombstone.

"Satsuki-neechan..." he whispered, "Thank you for everything. Thank you so very much... If it isn't for you, I wouldn't be here. Thank you... Thank you..." Yuki said as he put Satsuki's favorite white flowers on her tombstone.

Wind swirled around him and he could hear, as if Satsuki was there with him, saying cheerfully, "You're welcome, Yuki-kun! Live a happy life for me, will you?"

A tear escaped his eyes. "Yes. Of course. Of course, _Onee-chan._"

_Soma Satsuki_

_Beloved friend and sister_

_March 14th 19XX – June 18th 20XX_

Soma Satsuki.

Didn't have any siblings, but is a sister to a boy namely Soma Yuki.

_Sometimes... some way... for someone... it's better to die than to forget about someone he really loves..._

"Let my death have a meaning in your life, Yuki-kun. _Be strong._"

**.Fin.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hope you like it. Tell me what you think and thank you for reading...:D


End file.
